Kitty Cat
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren is turned into a kitten and seeks refuge from his favourite person on the base.
1. Chapter 1

Levi had a problem.

It was only a small one.

A small but alive problem.

This so called problem was sitting on his desk, looking up to him with its big green eyes.

Didn't these eyes remind him of someone?

The creature looked distressed and it cowered when he raised his hand to touch it.

So he did not, putting his hand back down.

"_EREN!?" _Hanji shouted somewhere down the hall.

Levi let his gaze glance at the door but it returned to the kitten on his desk who, if possible, looked even more distressed.

Realization dawned to him.

The footsteps of the woman approaching grew closer.

The kitten started making whiny noises.

Levi had to make a decision and fast. He quickly undid a few button his his shirt around his waist.

"Quickly, in here," he told the kitten expecting it to understand his words.

The kitten looked at him with what could only be interpreted as a smile on its cute little face.

The small furry ball slipped inside his shirt and Levi closed his shirt again, shifting slightly closer to the desk.

He made sure the small plump around his belly would go unnoticed by anyone who would approach him.

"Levi!" Hanji screeched as soon as she entered his office. "Have you seen Eren anywhere? I did some experiments on him and he disappeared on me like dust to the wind."

Levi stared at her, displaying utter boredom on his face. "No, I have not seen him."

"Aah, just when it was getting good too! If you happen to see him come tell me right away, okay?" She did not even wait for his answer before she was already closing the door and going on about her search for the young man.

Her calls echoing on the walls as she went.

Levi sighed, touching the small creature through his shirt.

He felt it purr its thanks as it rested comfortably against his belly.

A small smile graced Levi's lips as he let the kitten be.

Even Eren deserved a break once in a while.

They'd solve this problem later but now they would enjoy each others warmth for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Levi was relaxing on his bed, reading through some documents that he did not need to do anything else about, just read them.

There was a light knock on his door.

"Enter," he called out.

A blond-haired young man peeked inside the room. "You asked me to come by, sir?"

"Yes, please come in," Levi said, putting the papers away.

Armin slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him.

He might have felt a bit out of place inside Levi personal quarters but Levi could care less. "I am sure you remember what I told you earlier today?"

Armin nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Have you come up with anything that might help him?"

"Well sir, I think it would be best if we asked Hanji herself. She has something to do with the fact that Eren is a cat after all."

"Hmm," Levi hummed as he did not exactly want the woman to tamper with the poor kid any more than she already had.

"Are you worried, sir?"

"Of course I am. Who knows what that crazy woman will do thinking that Eren can handle it. She's done enough as it is."

The blond smiled at his words, knowing Hanji had probably not meant to cause this to happen.

"I'll look into it," Armin promised even though it probably meant that he needed to ask Hanji about it in some roundabout way. "Where is he by the way sir?"

Levi raised the edge of the blanket around himself to show that the kitten known as Eren was sleeping, curled upon his side.

Armin looked as if wanted to squeal, "Cute!" but did not say anything. "I'll leave him in your capable hands, sir." Armin took his leave as he noticed that Levi became enamored with the kitten, scratching it gently behind the ear as it slept soundly.

Eren sighed contently, continuing to sleep as his care keeper petted him lost in thought about how soft his fur felt under his finger tips.

Maybe it was not a bad thing that this little creature had turned up on his desk in the morning.

"We'll fix this somehow," he promised the purring fur ball at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Levi lifted the little kitten on the table by it's neck. He had discovered that if you grab a kitten by the back of its neck it goes completely inert.

So Eren had had no choice but limply hang between Levi's fingers as he had walked to the basement that Hanji called a laboratory.

The kitten looked ready to bolt any time soon so Levi kept his hold on his neck, gently without harming him.

If Eren tried to run away he immediately lifted him and the poor kitten went limp once again, unable to fight the reflex.

"So, did you figure out how to change him back?"

Hanji peered at the kitten and its care keeper from behind her glasses. "I would have found a way to turn him back sooner if you had given him back right away."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Hanji cackled, grinning madly. "Nice try, Levi, nice try," she patted his head and took the kitten from him gently into her hands. "Aren't you a cute one, hmm, Eren?" She petted him gently. "I can see why the evil old man wanted to keep you all to himself," she cooed at the little fur ball. "You are just too cute!" She pushed the kitten against her cheek.

"Get back to work shitty-glasses."

"In a minute." She was busy rubbing her face against the poor creature.

"Now, or I take him away."

"Nooo!" Hanji jumped at least feet away from the man. "You are not taking him when I finally have a chance to fix this."

"Then please do fix it!"

Hanji walked off to her desk where she had some weird looking liquids waiting for her. "This might take a while," she said and Levi took the hint. He left her alone to fix the problem that she had caused in the first place.

Levi tried not to think of the frightened look that the little kitten had on its bright green orbs when he left him alone with the evil witch.

He was sure Eren would be fine. Hanji was good at what she did even if a bit reckless sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Levi must have been sleeping like a log because he did not wake up to the door opening nor did he hear the footsteps creeping towards his bed.

Hanji placed the small kitten next to Levi on the bed gently before leaving the room once again.

If everything went as it should then the problem should be fixed by morning.

Thus morning came and Levi woke up to a strange feeling.

He did not open his eyes as he assessed the situation.

He was not alone.

Something or someone was lying on top of him.

Something big, heavy and warm.

He slowly cracked open an eye and what he saw in his field of vision was something brown and hairy.

Brown, just like the kitten, just a whole lot bigger and more human.

Levi closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

The problem had been solved.

Eren was back to normal.

He had appeared during the night. Levi knew he probably would have woken up if the boy had walked here himself and so he suspected that he had transformed while sleeping.

Not that it mattered how it happened.

It was just a minor detail, nothing more.

He did not want to think about what would have happened if Eren had been stuck as a cat. They would have been forced to rethink a lot of things. Everything they had done would have possibly been meaningless.

Unless instead of a human titan they would have gotten a cat one. The thought was hilarious in some level and Levi chuckled.

His chuckle woke young man up who soon discovered he was naked for some reason, sleeping on a bed that was not his own, next to someone who had taken care of him for the past two days.

Levi ruffled his hair as the young man seemed to be frozen in place unable to explain why he was there. "Welcome back," Levi said and that was that.

The last thing he did to help the young man out was to get him some clothes. There was no reason to feed any weird rumors about him stalking naked around the base.

Not everyone had been privileged to the fact that Eren had had any kind of non human moment in the first place.

The only thing that stayed as a reminder of the incident was Levi's way to grab the back of Eren's neck when he did something wrong. The young man got the message right away without needing to be told to stop.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: This made no sense. **


End file.
